Delta Desatado
by Lavey1917
Summary: todo lo que delta debio decir
1. cap 1: Todo por tu hija

**Delta desatado!**

**Capitulo 1: Todo por una hija**

Otro día en Rapture, otro día en esta tumba subacuática. Otro día sin Eleanor, mi Little sister, mi hija.

Pero este día estaré un paso más cerca de ella. Junto con la doctora Tenenbaum me dirijo a unas oficinas donde quizás pueda obtener información sobre el paradero de Eleanor. Una misión aparentemente fácil

Splicer: Hey! Ahí están!

Aunque Rapture siempre pone las cosas difíciles.

Tenenbaum: Aléjate de mi monstruo*Bang Bang Bang!*

Para su edad y su aspecto exterior débil sigue siendo mortalmente precisa*Click click click*…aunque no muy buena recargando

Splicer: jajaja te tengo perra *BRUUUUUUUUUUMMMM!* mierdaaaaaa EL TALADROOOOOOOARGHHHHH!

Además yo soy el protector y los splicers son nada frente a mí y a mi taladro.

Luego de la masacre solo queda desolación, cadáveres y una dama

Tenenbaum:

15 minutos…15 minutos y nada, al menos me ha dado tiempo de rebuscar entre los cadáveres y pude encontrar una escopeta, no sé porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento, jamás se esta tan tranquilo en Rapture pero si Lamb busca pelea, la tendrá.

Tenenbaum: Delta! Creo que tengo los datos, será cosa de unos cuantos minutos más, tranquilo, tendremos a Eleanor en…

Lamb: Delta!

Lo que me faltaba

Lamb: delta…desde que volviste de la muerte solo has sido un impedimento para los objetivos de la familia y esta ha hablado, tu muerte es necesaria para la preservación de Eleanor y la familia

Eleanor?

Lamb: Adiós Delta, espero que haya lugar para ti en la otra vida*se corta la comunicacion*

Oh, este no puede ser bueno

Tenenbaum: Esto no puede ser bueno

Que comentario tan brillante doctora…*PUM PUM PUM PUM*Mierda, se están acercando y son demasiados hmmm esto es una cagada

Tenenbaum: Mierda, debe de ser una horda entera, y ahora que…*pum*Hey! Por qué hiciste eso? *Tommmm*Deltaaaa! Abre la puerta! Abre la maldita puertaaaaaa!

Lo siento doctora pero no puedo pelear contra los spicers y protegerla a la vez, al menos haga algo útil y siga descifrando esos datos

*pasos a lo lejos*…*pasos cercanos*Oh mierdaaaaaaaa!*pasos a la vuelta de la esquina*esto es un puto suicidio*pasos y gritos de splicers enojados* Carajoooooooo! Necesito ayuda o soy metal muerto…eh? Y eso? una cámara de seguridad? Jejejeje camarita conoce a mi amigo Pirateador automático!...*sonido de pirateo exitoso*Bingo! Y justo a tiempo, ya llegaron esos idiotas

spicer con muuuucha mala leche: Eh? Quien mando a los bots? *tatatatatatatatata*Waaaaaaaa!

Bueno, que comience la masacre*Bruuuuuuuuuuuuum*


	2. cap 2: DELTA SE CALIENTAAAA

**Capitulo 2: Delta se CALIENTAAAAAAAAAA!**

5 minutos de masacre y Adam después…

*Respiración acelerada de Big Daddy* Bien,…bien, tranquilo Delta, estas herido, no tenés mas munición de escopeta y casi no te queda combustible para el taladro, pero es solo uno y tiene un brazo lleno de metralla, la victoria es segura

Splicer: Urg…

…

Splicer:…

…

Splicer:…

Oh haz algo la puta que te…

Splicer: Waaaaaaa!

Estúpido impaciente*BRuuuuuuuuuuuuuPUMMMMMMMM!*

Splicer:A…arghhh….*Puff*

jeje el idiota ha caído*Bum!*y yo también, no entiendo porque pero el muy hijo de puta me golpeo en un lado suave del casco*Bluaggg*Mierda…así sabe mi sangre?

Y saliendo de su refugio Tenenbaum mira el pedazo de metal oxidado que soy en este momento *Suspiro*soy patético

Tenenbaum: Delta? Estas bien?

*Bluggg*NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Encima ahora sabe a metal

Tenenbaum: Tranquilo, mira lo que te conseguí

Un botiquín? Oh gran Ryan gracias por este regalo juro vengarte si tengo la ocasión

Oh siiiiiiiiii siento como el liquido regenerativo me va curando mi maldito dolor de garganta

Tenenbaum: Delta… hay algo mas…no sé cómo decírtelo…Solo escucha estas grabaciones!

Seee see lo que sea

5 minutos de grabación después…

*sonido de grabación finalizada*…esto…No puede ser…

Tenenbaum: Lo ciento Delta, pero es cierto, -NO!-Todos…todos los sentimientos hacia tu Little sister…hacia Eleanor son artificiales-Cállate-fueron ideados como medida para siempre estar pendiente de tu Little sister- cállate…Cállateeee-y entiendo tus ganas de encontrarla, sino tu cuerpo seguiría muriendo como ahora lo está haciendo, solo eres una víctima de mis planes, la verdad es que siento lastima de ti y…

Delta: !*Sonido de vieja siendo estampada contra una pared por un Big daddy bieeeeen caliente*vos…pedazo de MIERDA SENTIS LASTIMA POR MIIIIII!, solo sos una vieja que le arruino la vida a unas pobres niñas inocentes transformándolas en herramientas que ahora deseas liberar porque NO PODES VIVIR CON LA CULPA DE SER LA BASURA QUE ERES!Y encima me vienes a tirar tu lastima JA! YO al menos peleo en este infierno por mi hija SI, MI HIJA, Eleanor. Además no la quiero para prolongar mi vida NOOOOOO, yo solo la quiero porque ES MI HIJAAAAAA! Y no me importa si es por químicos o cualquier mierda de feromonas YO LA AMO COMO LOSO AMO A MI HIJA, lo único que he amado en mi vida que he amado, y si lo que yo siento no es amar PUES NO SE LO QUE ES AMAR!...Sabes lo que es estar una década muerto, DIEZ AÑOS ENTEROS MUERTO!,pero aún así sentía, SIIIII SENTIA!; SENTIA EL VACIO EN MI CORAZON POR ESTAR LEJOS DE ELEANOR…y el dolor de un padre por no saber si estaba bien o si sufría por la horrenda experiencia de mi muerte…-Y ahí decidí soltarla, jadeaba como un perro y tenía todo el cuello marcado con mi a garre, pero aún se sintió bien-Realmente me das lastima… por lo patética que es tu lucha, para salvar tu conciencia podrida frente a los deseos de un padre de recuperar a su hija…adiós, doctora…-Después de todo lo dicho y hecho me marcho a un lugar más tranquilo, necesito pensar, pensar en mi hija y en mi nueva capacidad para hablar

Tenenbaum:…Pero que mierda paso?


	3. cap 3: Confesión y un nuevo amor

**Capitulo 3: Confesión y un nuevo amor**

Delta: *GULUP, GLUP, GLUP, GLUP* Ahhhhhhh!

Wow, y quien dice que un buen vodka no ayuda?, después de todo lo que paso realmente necesitaba un trago. Como pude decirle toso eso a Tenenbaum?, O mejor dicho, Como pude hablar?. Solo sé que me encontré un pedazo de metal sangriento que estaba adentro del traje y que tire a la mierda, junto con mi casco, estaba más entretenido admirando mi rostro. Estar toda una vida con un casco de buceador trae sus consecuencias, mi barba era tan grande que no me imagino cómo es que no la sentí antes.

*Clack*

?: Hmm…Delta, no deberías tirar eso, es tecnología punta de Ryan Industries. Y no creo que ese hijo de puta este feliz viéndome patear sus juguetitos

Delta:…Doctora…

Tenenbaum: La misma, o no esperabas verme después de…eso…

Delta: Mire doctora, lo siento mucho…yo…

Tenenbaum: NO, no…yo soy la que debo disculparme, tenias razón, soy una hipócrita…una estúpida que vendió su alma y maldijo unas niñas inocentes sin que le importara una mierda, como a esos pobres judíos que utilice para saciar mi hambre de conocimientos*snif* pero…pero algo cambio…una, una de las niñas se había suicidado, su nombre era Sally…el lavado de cerbero fallo y ella vio el mundo asqueroso al que la condene, chupándole la mierda a los muertos para seguir fabricando los monstruos que querían matarla, se metió la jeringa en el cuello y se chupo su propio Adam hasta la muerte. Después encontré el cadáver de su Big Daddy, serie alfa como vos, también murió suicidándose. Pero en el cadáver del Big Daddy encontré un bolso, para llevar las cosas de su pequeña, y dentro de él un diario. *snif* Dentro de él estaban…las experiencias de una niña destruida, que creía estar en el infierno, condenada por escaparse de su casa, condenada por ser atrapada por los lacayos de Fontaine, condenada a ser un ángel de la muerte incapaz de acabar su sufrimiento. Yo estaba en ese diario, como la malvada científica que la torturaba con diálisis diarias y operaciones casi tan frecuentes, la causante de su miseria…*Llanto*yo…yo soy una asesina, torturadora y…UNA MIERDA DE PERSONA!...no sabes lo difícil que es vivir sabiendo que eres la causa de semejante sufrimiento, intente corregirlo salvando a las pequeñas, pero solo me engañe a mí misma. Soy una perra sin corazón que maldijo a simples niñas y que para intentar seguir viviendo se encarga de buscarlas, pero al final…Delta, sos mucho más noble que yo, eres un padre en busca de su hija…te trate como un monstruo y sos mucho más humano de lo que soy…DIOS SOY TAN PATETICA!

Y después de semejante confesión se derrumba llorando sobre mi metálico hombro, Dios que día, menos mal que el bar está lleno

Delta: Por favor doctora, no diga eso, al menos busca el bien de las pequeñas

Tenenbaum: No, soy una perra sucia, solo lo hice para dejar de culparme todas las atrocidades que hice…tenias razón, soy de lo peor…

Delta: No doctora, lo que dije lo dije por caliente. Es cierto, cometió atrocidades horribles en su vida, pero no es una mala persona-La agarro y pongo a centímetros de mi rostro-Y sabes cómo lo sé? Una persona malvada no se preocuparía por el sufrimiento de las pequeñas que deseamos proteger, usted se ha desvivido por la felicidad de esas niñas. Usted busca compensar el daño que hizo sufrir, realmente es una persona de bien y no se merece tanto desprecio hacia usted misma.

Tenenbaum: …Gra…gracias Delta

No sé si fue lo que yo dije, la emoción del momento o el alcohol. Pero la doctora, con un nuevo cargamento de lágrimas se lanzo sobre mí y me beso. Sabía lo que era un beso, había visto a muchas personas hacerlo, pero nunca nadie me había besado. Seguimos besándonos un buen rato y nos quedamos viendo el mar, lo he visto miles de veces pero nunca me había parecido…tan hermoso.

Delta: Como terminamos así?

Tenenbaum: No lo sé, no había vivido esto desde la adolescencia

Delta: Hum?

Tenenbaum: esta felicidad, este sentimiento de despreocupación, de paz…

Delta: Seee, podría estar así todo el día…

Tenenbaum: Pero no podemos-y se incorpora

Delta: Ehhh?

Tenenbaum: Delta, tenemos trabajo que hacer, tu tenés que salvar a tu Eleanor y yo a mis pequeñas

Delta: Pe…pero

Tenenbaum: Sin peros Delta, tengo a un hombre de confianza llamado Sinclaire esperándote, y yo tengo que cuidar a mis pequeñas. Lo siento Delta, pero creo que por el momento nos tendremos que separar

Separar, porque esa palabra?. Pero bueno, en algo tiene razón, ambos tenemos que hacer y tenemos que terminarlo…cueste lo que cueste

Delta: …Sabe doctora, siempre he escuchado historias cursis de mi hijita sobre el amor y un tal Romeo. Realmente lo que acaba de pasar se siente como todas esas tonterías de Eleanor, y más, me gustaría pasar más tiempo con ella cuando recupere a Eleanor. Hasta entonces, adiós Doctora

Tenenbaum: jeje, Doctora es muy formal delta, llámame Brigid. Además, esta no es una despedida, te estaré esperando con el resto de las pequeñas, así que no mueras

Delta: Entonces hasta pronto, Brigid

Brigid: Hasta pronto, Delta

No entiendo lo que pasa, pero creo esto es algo que me dijo Eleanor, creo que lo llamaba…amor de parejas. Espero no perderme esta experiencia.


End file.
